wings_of_fire_fanon_tribes_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Gøssamer/TrapWings
=Rules= You may create normal TrapWings with the average abilities or coloration without special permission/an accepted form, but please follow their general description and don't bend it too much. You must ask Gøssamer to create a TrapWing character that is abnormal in any way, which includes but is not limited to the following: *Hybrid *Royalty *Uncommon Colors *Deformed/Handicapped =Description= : TrapWings are compact and wiry dragons, with dextrous and limber frames and thin, long, prehensile tails. Despite their skinny builds, they're surprisingly strong, able to lift an adult male PrairieWing with ease. Their legs are short and thin, but despite their fragile appearance their bones are hard, and nearly impossible to break once a TrapWing is fully-grown. Their long tails are used like a fifth leg to help them climb, and also as whips when in combat. The scales on their tails are specifically built to prevent ropeburns, as they hang by their tails to sleep, with their large wings wrapped around them like bats. : TrapWings, as they are naturally crepuscular and are native to dark, thick jungles where light rarely penetrates the canopy, have large eyes designed to allow them to see better in extremely low light levels. They have very soft pads on the bottoms of their feet, much like the large, dangerous felines that inhabit their territory. TrapWings have short ruffs made of soft feathers on their cheeks, tail tip, wrists, and ankles that they use as feelers to navigate the dark. : TrapWings are not a bright or flashy tribe in terms of colors. Most individuals of the tribe are dark shades of green, orange or brown, with the occasional dark red, deep blue, purple, or black individual. Almost all TrapWings have dark markings, usually stripes, for camouflage in the long grasses outside the jungle, and those who don't are usually put through a few extra Trials (see Traditions) to prove that they deserve to survive. =Abilities= =Naming= =Combat= Training Military Branches Prowlers Pouncers Trackers Hunters =History= =Architecture= =Territory= Landmarks Add Settlements Add =Education= =Notable Historical Members= Rulers *Queen ________ =Culture= =Religion= =Diet= =Traditions= The Trials The Great Prowl =Holidays= Add =Intertribal Relationships= =Stereotypical _____Wing= =Hobbies= =Government= Queen Succession =Significant Members= Add Add Ambassadors =Gallery= =Dragon Census= =New Character Form= ---- :appearance :compact and wiry, with kinda large eyes, short ruff made of feathers, short, thin legs, and a long whiplike tail. scales are usually darker hues, to blend in with the tribe's preferred biome (dark, misty jungles). very agile, and can often be observed climbing. hang by their tails to sleep, with wings wrapped around the body. soft paw pads, retractable claws, infrared vision, and long, thin feathers on tail tip and ankles used as feelers. :colors are usually dark greens, grays, browns, reds, or purples, with black being uncommon but possible. most trapwings have black or darker stripes for camouflage in the grass outside the jungle : :behavior :stealthy and quiet. natural ambush predators, who hate being out in the open. manipulators who hate getting their talons dirty. fierce warriors and talented assassins. can mimic voices and sounds to lure dragons into their domain, the nightwalker jungle. have a venom in their fangs that can put a dragon to sleep with a bite. anyone who wanders into their jungle is never see again, mainly because they're captured and enslaved. probably have the same mind control plants queen wasp has, which are owned and grown by the queen? trapwings are immune to it though. don't really have an alliance with anyone because they kidnap dragonets from the bordering tribes (huntwings and whatever lonely's swamp dragons will be called) : :religion :worship a bat god thing : :government :have one king who has two trapwing wives and sometimes 1-3 foreign concubines, current king is named tiger-eyes and has two wives (both queens are open OWO) and his concubine is furze of the huntwings :there's also an advising council known as the duskfall council : :other :have some hints of sexism Category:Blog posts